Wedding
by Fredua
Summary: Magnus Bane, ¿Acepta como esposo a Alexander Lightwood?


**Hola gente de Fanfiction, como es común en mi hoy les traigo un One-Shoot de Malec c': (Si, planeo escribir sobre otras parejas, pero Malec es... Malec )**

**Pareja:Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood**

**Sinopsis:_¿Acepta como esposo a Alexander Lightwood?_**

**Disclaimer: Y por más que lo desee con toda mi alma, ni Malec ni TMI me pertenecen...**

**P/D:Tuve que actualizar la historia, después de mucho tiempo noté un error (si, soy muy observadora)**

* * *

_«I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly.» -Endlessly, The Cab_

—_Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Alexander Lightwood y Magnus Bane..._

Cuando puse fin a nuestra relación creí que iba a superarte como hice con otra gran cantidad de personas, que pasado un mes estaría dando fiestas en mi loft y me acostaría con cualquier ser vivo que se me cruzara en el camino. Pero no, mi loft estaba vacío y era un asco, tal como lo era mi vida sin despertar a tu lado. Trabajaba, me emborrachaba y dormía, esa era mi rutina en ese tiempo.

Luego de un mes había empezado a ir a fiestas y tontear con algún que otro subterráneo, pero no era capaz de llegar más lejos. Te odiaba, odiaba que hayas sido tan inseguro, que no hayas confiado en lo nuestro, pero sobre todo me odiaba a mi mismo, me odiaba por amarte tanto.

o-o-o-o-o

Días después te vi caminando hacia Taki's con Jace. Te veías cansado, pero era entendible una guerra se estaba acercando y obviamente tenías que estar preparado. Nunca me había sentido tan joven como en ese momento, cuando me acerque a la ventana y te hice señas a que salieras sin que nadie notara el por qué, parecía tener la edad que mi cuerpo aparentaba. Ahora que lo pienso tratar de escondernos fue muy estúpido aunque no me arrepiento.

Necesitaba besarte de esa forma, sentirte en mis brazos otra vez.

"Alec tenemos que irnos" Nunca había odiado tanto a tu parabatai en mi vida.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?— No sabía que responderte en ese momento. No estaba en mis planes hacer eso, pero cuando te vi sentí el impulso de probar tus labios una vez más. Como aquel día en el que corte contigo y me pediste un último beso antes de marcharme de allí.

—Eso espero Alexander, eso espero— Y no mentía, deseaba poder verte otra vez...

o-o-o-o-o

La guerra había terminado, por fin había terminado. Podía observar a Isabelle junto al vampiro, a tus padres hablando con Joselyn y Luke, y a Clary y Jace abrazados en una esquina. Cuando no te vi mi cerebro empezó a imaginar lo peor. Veía pasar en mi mente distintas formas en las que morías.

Comencé a buscarte como loco por todo Idris, hasta que te vi con un grupo de nefilims arrodillados junto a un cuerpo. Quizás suene cruel, pero estaba feliz de que ese cuerpo no fuese el tuyo.

Me acerque hacía ti, apenas me viste te levantaste y corriste a abrazarme. "sabía que estabas vivo" ¿Cómo era posible que lo supieras? ¿Tanta fe tenías en mi? Porque yo estaba aterrado con la idea de perderte.

o-o-o-o-o

Desde el día de la guerra no había sido capaz de soltarte otra vez, necesitaba tenerte cerca de mi, vivía con miedo a perderte.

Volvía a tenerte conmigo, salíamos juntos, aveces iba al instituto a verte e incluso venías a mi loft, pero ninguno de los dos tenía bien en claro que clase de relación manteníamos.

Recuerdo cuando te cansaste de eso y empezaste a gritarme que no eras un juguete, y no tenía derecho de usarte aunque hubieses estado mal. Estúpido nefilim ¿Cómo iba yo a usarte? Si eres lo mejor que me pudo haberme pasado en esta vida. Me dolió bastante saber que me creías capaz de usarte pero lo dejé pasar, trate de no darle importancia porque yo también me hubiese sentido así si volvías a buscarme por "miedo a perderme" y luego no me aclarases que demonios eramos. Y aunque me costó bastante explicarte lo mucho que te amaba, terminaste entendiendo que te necesitaba a mi lado y no podía imaginar una vida sin ti.

—Te amo Alexander

—Aku cinta kamu Magnus— Contestaste con un tono burlón.

o-o-o-o-o

28 de Diciembre de 2011, aún recuerdo la fecha en la que me pediste matrimonio. También me acuerdo de la veces en las que me negué porque no soportaría la idea de verte morir mientras yo seguiría viéndome como un joven.

—No me importa, quiero vivir el ahora sin pensar en lo que va a pasar cuando ya no pueda moverme debido a mi vejez— Y como sabes que eres mi debilidad, no podía negarme a unirme en matrimonio con mi pequeño ángel.

Y hoy, 25 de Julio de 2011 me encuentro parado frente a muchas personas ignorando un discurso repetitivo y utilizado en todo el mundo en el momento de una unión, esperando a que el idiota que está frente nuestro haga la bendita pregunta.

—Alexander Gideon Lightwood,¿Acepta como esposo a Magnus Bane?

—Si, acepto

No había notado el aire que estaba guardando en mi pecho hasta que dijiste "si" y solté todo en un larga exhalación.

—Magnus Bane, ¿Acepta como...

—Obviamente que acepto

¿A quién se le ocurriría decir que no? De verdad, se me hace imposible imaginar que alguien sea capaz de rechazar la felicidad de tal manera. Mientras todos terminan de reírse debido a mi comentario, me dedico a admirarte como suelo hacer cada noche que pasamos juntos. Tu cuerpo cubierto por un traje lleno de runas, tus manos llenas de sudor gracias a los nervios. Tus ojos, tus benditos y hermosos ojos. Es imposible sentirme perdido en esta vida cuando veo tus perfectos ojos azules. En realidad es imposible sentirme vacío si estas a mi lado.

Y aunque se que jamás vas a escuchar lo que esta pasando en mi cabeza en estos momentos, se que notas lo que representas en mi existencia. No puedo siquiera pensar en perderte, no otra vez. Por que tu pequeño y estúpido nefilim eres el ángel que llego para darme felicidad en mis días más oscuros.

—...puede besar al novio.

Te acercas a mi y me besas, con amor y ternura como siempre sueles hacerlo.

Prometo disfrutar cada día contigo, también juro encontrar la forma de poder envejecer y así dejar esta vida juntos, tal y como debe ser...

* * *

**Y supongo que es el final...**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Mucho, poquito, nada? Me encantaría saber que piensan acerca de esta "historia", de verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer y ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Fredu.**


End file.
